The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to gas turbine systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for controlling combustion dynamics, and more specifically, for reducing modal coupling of combustion dynamics.
Gas turbine systems generally include a gas turbine engine having a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The combustor section may include one or more combustors (e.g., combustion cans) with fuel nozzles configured to inject a fuel and an oxidant (e.g., air) into a combustion chamber within each combustor. In each combustor, a mixture of the fuel and oxidant combusts to generate hot combustion gases, which then flow into and drive one or more turbine stages in the turbine section. Each combustor may generate combustion dynamics, which occur when the combustor acoustic oscillations interact with the flame dynamics (also known as the oscillating component of the heat release), to result in a self-sustaining pressure oscillation in the combustor. A key contributor to combustion dynamics is the acoustic response of the fuel system, commonly defined as the fuel system impedance, or fuel system acoustic impedance. Combustion dynamics can occur at multiple discrete frequencies or across a range of frequencies, and can travel both upstream and downstream relative to the respective combustor. For example, the pressure waves may travel downstream into the turbine section, e.g., through one or more turbine stages, or upstream into the fuel system.
Certain downstream components of the turbine system can potentially respond to the combustion dynamics, particularly if the combustion dynamics generated by the individual combustors exhibit an in-phase and coherent relationship with each other, and have frequencies at or near the natural or resonant frequencies of the components. For the purpose of this invention, “coherence” refers to the strength of the linear relationship between two dynamic signals, and is strongly influenced by the degree of frequency overlap between them. In the context of combustion dynamics, “coherence” is a measure of the modal coupling, or combustor-to-combustor acoustic interaction, exhibited by the combustion system. Accordingly, a need exists to control the combustion dynamics, and/or modal coupling of the combustion dynamics to reduce the possibility of any unwanted sympathetic vibratory response (e.g., resonant behavior) of components in the turbine system.